Requiem
by Jeanne M
Summary: What would it take to drive Jubilation Lee to cut loose with power?  Warning: morbid thoughts ahead.


Requiem

Jeanne M.

Sunstar80@hotmail.com

  
  
  
  
  
  


Summary: Jubilation Lee has lost a lot of people in her life, what would it take to push her over the edge?

  
  


We don't know how Everett died yet, so this is my version. And I like to write songfics. So sue me. Well, don't sue me, I don't have anything you want. I'm just a poor, broke college student. All characters belong to Marvel, I'm just borrowing them and I promise to return them good as new, if not better, when I'm done. And I'm saying Jubilee is about eighteen in this story. I don't buy that "13 ½" stuff Marvel was feeding us. Feedback is much appreciated, and anyone who might be interested in archiving, just drop me an email. Oh, and a special thanks goes out to Rachel Barrow for Beta-reading for me. That said, onward! 

  
  
  
  


The song used is "Once Upon a Dream- Lisa" from the musical **_Jekyll and Hyde_**. 

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


It isn't true. They're lying. This isn't happening, not again. Not again. They think I can't hear what they're saying, that I'm in shock. That I'm in denial. I'm not in denial. If I was, I'd be....... gone. I tend to do that, run away that is. I run. Whenever there's something I can't face, I run as far and as fast as I can. Physically and mentally.

  
  


_When this all began,_

_I knew there'd be a price........_

  
  


_Once upon a dream,_

_I was lost in love's embrace._

_There I found a perfect place,_

_Once upon a dream._

  
  


I never believed in the Dream, did you know that? Humans can't even get along with each other, and they never will. I suppose you could say it's human nature! It's just that, a pipe dream. Don't give me that look! Yes, I fight for it. And I will die fighting for that damned Dream. I've always known that. Logan told me once that I am a fighter, a warrior, and he's right. And a warrior needs a crusade, doesn't she? A warrior must be strong, must protect those she is sworn to serve, and a warrior can't afford any distractions. Including friends. Including lovers.

  
  


_Once, there was a time._

_Like no other time before._

_Hope was still an open door._

_Once upon a dream._

  
  


What? No, you were never a distraction. You were the one I had to protect. With that silly optimism of yours, you were like a breath of innocence. You may have been a few years older physically, but I was the elder mentally. I have been fighting this war since before you manifested. You weren't a friend, you weren't a lover, we were always somewhere in-between. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me? I always wanted to mean more to you than that, but it wasn't a distraction. It was my focus. I had to defend you, so that you would have the chance to see your Dream come true. The peace. And maybe then, maybe, I could stop being a warrior, and just be a girl who was in love with a boy. Do you remember that first night in San Francisco, when we stood on the bridge in the rain? I do.

_And I was unafraid,_

_The dream was so exciting,_

_But now I see it fade,_

_And I am here alone._

  
  


But I wasn't there. And in one second, it was all over. I know what the others think, how couldn't I know? With all my powers, with all my experience, I couldn't save you. It's my fault, no matter what they tell me with worried voices. The Professor wants to go inside my head, I heard him talking to Jeannie and Emma. He's afraid that I'm slipping into insanity, that I'm dangerous. Of course I'm dangerous, I always have been. I'm a goddamned atom bomb. I can detonate matter on a fucking sub-atomic level. I can take the air you breath and turn it into blinding fireworks or killing explosions. And only now, after this, am I "dangerous." Bullshit. Must say, I never thought I'd hear Jean stand up to Xavier. Both she and Emma refuse to let him muck with my mind. Emma said she'd give him a telepathic lobotomy if he even glanced at me funny. Jean said she'd tell Logan, and he could settle the matter if Chuck had a problem with that. I almost laughed. Almost.

  
  


_Once upon a dream,_

_You were heaven sent to me._

_Was it never meant to be?_

_Are you just a dream?_

  
  


It's my silence that unnerves them the most. I haven't said anything since the moment I screamed your name. Since the moment I let loose with a scream of pure rage and grief, and I cut loose with power. I always held back for fear of hurting someone before, even when fighting. In that one moment, I didn't care anymore. I purposely dropped all the mental blocks I had around my powers. Telepathically and Pyrokinetically, I lashed out, and there wasn't even dust left. I had wielded my pyrokinetics flawlessly, there wasn't even a singed hair on our people. That was over three months ago, and I have yet to even whisper or sigh. I know how much they would give to have me say one word, especially Logan, Sean, and Emma. I see them watching me, the pain in their eyes screaming, but I can't. There is nothing to say. Except........

I miss you.

  
  


I loved you.

And you went and died on me. Anyone ever tell you what a jerk you could be? Now I suppose I should let you go, huh? No matter the pain, no matter how much I hurt, I am still one of Xavier's warriors, a defender of the Dream. And I must fight. I must live for the blood, the anguish, the thrill of victory, or else I'll go mad. I live for you, and your Dream. Not Xavier's or Emma's or Magneto's or anyone else, but your Dream. I know that I'll see you again, something inside is telling me that it will be sooner than everyone thinks. No, I'm not going to kill myself, who do you think I am? You know me better than that. I'm Jubilee, Jubilation Lee, and I'm a survivor, a fighter, and I will walk the path of a warrior to the end. But what I wouldn't give to have you fighting by my side at this moment.

  
  


Goodbye Everett Thomas.

  
  


****_Could we begin again?_

_Once upon a dream._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Feedback?

- Jeanne M.

Sunstar80@hotmail.com


End file.
